Feline Obsession
by Zkailed
Summary: Ebony's awesome adventures in S.H.I.E.L.D, being new in the team and everything she thought that she had enough in her plate, that's until our favourite god of pricks comes into the picture.
1. A wonderful meeting

Late again for work, I was lucky if Fury didn't kick me out this time. I was one of the best agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. My abilities got me a space in the Avengers; everything was fine a dandy, but Fury didn't have much patience.

Now I'm running in the corridor while zipping my black catsuit and trying to comb my short and messy black hair and not look like a hobo.

I prayed that Fury was late, that when I opened the goddamn door of the conference room he wasn't there.

When I got there I slammed the door open and entered.

Just the Avengers where there.

Steve looked at me with a raised eyebrow, mister old man was very strict with the time, but he couldn't complain if he didn't want a kick right in his frozen balls.

Tony just sat there amused by my state; we were a team, an explosive one, literally.

Natasha was chatting with Clint; they didn't throw a glance at my direction.

Bruce was reading some papers, normal nerd stuff.

And Thor was just eating some cookies; he was the first to greet me.

-¡Christine! ¡My friend! ¿How are you this bright day? -I was sure his booming voice could be heard even in the other side of the helicarrier.

When I noticed that Fury was nowhere in sight I smiled at him and sat on the table.

-Oh well now that I know that Fury is not going to have my ass for breakfast for being late I'm much better…Where's he though? It's not like him to be late. -Thor offered me a cookie that I gladly accepted.

-He said that he had to go for someone for the meeting to start; we thought it was you…-Bruce said quietly without taking his gaze off the papers.

-A new member perhaps? -I asked.

-With you I think we have our hands full, but I wouldn't put it past Fury to bring another burden to the team, and also, watch your language. -Captain Asshole answered first.

Ok so Steve was being an ass, more than the usual, he never treated me like a teammate, the moment Fury put me with the guys a year ago the Cap just didn't want to know anything about me. Didn't know what his problem was tho, it's not like I did something to piss him off, or at least I don't remember, who knows.

My inner beast was ready to rip him to shreds, but I calmed down, even if I didn't like him one bit he was still a member of the team, and besides I just showered, and was too lazy to do it again.

Luckily for me Tony came to the rescue.

-Burden is the icicle that we couldn't remove from your ass when we found you Cap; I remember that Chris saved your life and ours more than one time so try to be nice for once.

Tony was an egocentric idiot sometimes, but at least he cared for me enough to defend my honor, he's one of the best friends I've ever had.

Steve just stayed quiet and didn't say anything else.

I was already 9am and Fury was still to appear. I kept myself distracted with Tony and Thor playing cards, well, Thor was still learning, for him crushing skulls was more easy that counting cards.

I was having the best hand of my life when the doors opened.

Fury was accompanied by none other than Loki.

That sassy little bitch.

Everyone stayed in silence, until Captain just had to act like the hero and stood up with his shield ready to fight.

-¡What's the meaning of this! ¡Fury explain at once!

¿Was Steve on drugs or something? ¿Or maybe he still had ice in his brain? No one gives orders to Fury and goes away with it.

Tony and I just face palmed, you can go against Fury, maybe even throw some shit at his face when he's being an ass, but not give him orders.

The man in question just stayed impassive as ever.

-The last time I knew I was the one in charge Captain, remember that next time.

Steve just tried to make himself small and put that kicked puppy face.

I cleared my throat to call Fury's attention, and saved Steve's ass even if he hated my guts.

-Director I think we clearly know that you are in charge, but one of earth's enemies is here, not to mention that he's unchained; maybe we can be worried a little about the current situation…

Fury focused his attention on me, I was used to it, and I didn't give two shits about that one-eyed glare, it's not like I've never received a sermon from him.

He sighed-Loki was sent by Odin, as an offer of peace, he's to redeem himself here, by helping us protect earth…

-Thus working in the Avengers. -Said Loki, his characteristic smirk on his lips.

Thor was smiling like a maniac; I always knew that in his eyes Loki could still be saved, he could be so naïve sometimes.

I looked at him-You knew about this don't you?

Thor just shrugged; I will get more information from him later.

Now it was my turn to sigh.

-Well, it's not like we have other option, if we want peace then let him be. -Loki's attention was on me now; his green eyes collided with my feral ones.

-And who are you supposed to be darling? I don't remember your pretty face from my previous visit here; trust me I would remember…

-*Oh so he's trying to be a total flirt…*-I was thinking in many ways to make his life here miserable if he stayed that way.

-The name's Ebony, and I can turn into a massive sabre cat that can rip you to shreds if you mess up with me or my friends, except Cap, you would be doing me a favor if you freeze him again, that's all you need to know for now reindeer games.

I heard Tony murmur "I'm touched." And I could feel my brain being drilled with Steve's glare.

Loki's smirk only got wider, but I could smell a hint of fear on him.

-Well now that presentations are over I'll put some rules that Odin requested.-Fury started-One, do not use violence on this prick unless necessary, that means that you can't beat the shit out of him when I'm not around. Two, no bullying, seriously we are a superhero team not some high school chicks. Three, he's to be watched every moment of the fucking day, see that he doesn't blow up earth or something. I think that's all, be nice and we won't have an Asgardian invasion. Understood?

We all nodded.

Everybody was glaring at Loki with such passion, and the tension in the room was palpable, I just stayed in my seat with a boring expression, really, I mean, I know that he did a lot of awful shit but wasting my time and energy hating him it's not going to change the past, and if he doesn't mess with me then I'll just stay chill.

-Ok then I'm outta here, and Ebony, make sure that prince ass here know everything he needs to know about this place and Stark tower, we are going to drop you all there for now.

When Fury left the room nobody moved a muscle, it was kind of pathetic really.

I just sighed and stood up; I walked up to Loki and offered him my hand.

-So I'll guess we'll have to spend some time together, don't worry about them they won't touch you if they want to keep their asses where they belong, follow me, ask only questions that you find necessary for your survival and for the love of all the gods out there, stop staring at my boobs! -I said annoyed that I was the first to babysit him, and the fact that he was being a prick.

He focused his eyes on mine again and smiled.

-Understand, sorry for the inappropriate ogling my lady, lead the way.

I rolled my eyes and started the tour.

 **I uploaded this story before, but since I didn't like some things I just thought it was easier to just delete it and fix shit, so here you go, if you like it leave a nice comment or something, I'm not saying you** _ **must**_ **do it…But if you did you'd make a crazy girl very happy 3**

 **Peace~**


	2. Trying not to lose your shit

During the tour it felt like Loki was other person, he was a gentleman; really, he followed that rule about only asking the necessary questions, too bad, I _**loved**_ chatting, only said that to see if he would act like the prick I thought he was.

But seriously tho.

This was _**weird**_.

He never tried to touch me; he only looked my eyes, and his voice, _**his fucking voice**_!

It was so smooth, clean, and, I don't know, relaxing, that I had to keep my shit together to not purr out loud.

His scent wasn't helping either.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

-*He is a murderer, a hot one, I'll give him that, but a murderer none the less, not to mention that he may have some kind of bipolar disorder that is confusing the fuck outta me and…Shit, he's staring at me, oh fuck…*

I think that Loki noticed my spacing out, because he was smirking like a maniac.

-Thinking about me don't you darling? -He said seductively.

I tried to put on my best poker face, and hoped it was working-Oh yes I was wondering what taste does Jotunn's have, I never had one for lunch you know…

I turned around and continued walking, I heard him swallowing hard before he started following me again.

Finally we arrived to the room that would be his during his time in the helicarrier.

-Ok so this is where you are going to sleep until we get to Stark tower, my room is the one at the end of the corridor and your brother's room is the one near the kitchen area if you need something; but I spend most of my time in the training room so you'll have more luck finding me there; so…Any final questions?

He smiled at me-No, I think that would be all Miss Ebony, thank you for your kindness…

Miss Ebony?

I laughed out loud; he looked confused at my outburst.

-Drop the formalities Loki, we are not in some palace court now, Ebony would do just fine, and quit the gentleman shit, it's confusing.-I crossed my arms and looked at him smirking.

-Okay then, thank you for showing me around… _ **Ebony**_ …

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

-*Shit, shit, fuck, fuck, _**FUCK**_! Why does he have such a sexy voice? Damn he's staring again!*-Ending my mental cursing I looked at him with a poker face, though I knew that my cheeks were betraying me, the damned prick was smiling like he had won the big prize.

-Oh my, Ebony, I didn't know that my voice had such effect on you…-He said with a husky voice.

-Of course, though I'd rather hear you screaming in pain as I rip your guts out my dear.-I said smiling widely, my fangs showed better that way.

My sadistic side was _**so**_ satisficed when he went white as a sheet.

I turned around and started walking to my room-Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone, there are cameras _**everywhere**_ , oh, and for your own sake, stop the flirting or else…

I showed him how my adamantium nails became longer and sharper.

-I think, you get the meaning love.

I leaved him there in the corridor.

When I reached my room I threw open the door and closed it just as quickly.

With my back on the door I let out a long, exasperated sigh-* _ **What the fuck is wrong with me?**_ *

 **Yay! Next Chapter, enjoy, and remember, write something nice, if you want, no pressure.**

 **Peace~**


	3. Capsicle makes awesome pancakes

After I left Loki and went to my room to freak out in peace I was hungry.

Like _**really**_ hungry.

-*Well I woke up late and with all this fuss with princess and this weird feeling that he causes in me I didn't have time to eat…*

Before anything I undressed and changed into something more comfortable; just a white tank top and jean shorts, with black combat boot of course, I could never leave my babies behind.

I started making my way to the kitchen; only Steve was there, by the smell he was cooking something, didn't know what it was but it smelled delicious.

Did I mention that Capsicle was an asshole _**and**_ awesome cook? I'm sure I mentioned the asshole part at least.

I never ate anything he made tho, something gave bad vibes about eating something he made, but the rest of the team praised him like a god when he cooked.

Of course I ignored him and whatever he was making and went straight to a cupboard in search for something edible.

I felt blessed when I found a box of poptarts, normally Thor eats them all before anyone _**notices**_ that there are poptarts in the first place, so it's been a while since I had one.

With my prize in my hands I seated on the table and happily started eating, still ignoring Steve until I heard his voice.

-Are you really going to eat just that junk?

I looked at him with a murderous expression-Call poptarts junk _**again**_ and I will _**end you**_.

He just shook his head and sighed before setting a plate with pancakes beside me and offered me the fork that he had on his hand.

-Eat.

If I thought that Loki being a gentleman before was weird, well, _**this was a thing from another world or somethin'**_.

I looked at the pancakes and then Steve suspiciously-Are you trying to poison me or what?

He looked angry, damn I just loved to push his buttons, but this time he hid it very well.

-Aren't you able to smell poison?

Good point.

I got off the table and grabbed the fork from his hand, sitting down on a chair like a normal person I cut a piece of the pancakes and brought it to my nose before eating it.

As far as I could tell it was clean, I know that it's wrong to distrust one of your teammates but welp, it's not like Steve gave any reason to do so outside the field of battle.

But leaving those thoughts aside, this thing were delicious, like, my hate towards Steve just died a little, just a little.

Although now being completely sincere I didn't hate Capsicle, he hated _**me**_ , sweet little ol' me that never offered him nothing but friendship, and I thought that he was pretty cool too, admired his leadership, shit if he wasn't such an ass I'm sure I would be his number one fan or somethin'.

When I got out of my little daydreaming I realized that I finished my pancakes and Steve was again by the stove making more.

-Oooh Steeeve…

When he turned his head around I jumped and hugged him from behind, didn't want him to burn those precious pancakes tho.

-E-Ebony?

Before he focused again on the pancakes I caught a glimpse of a blush on his cheeks.

-*Now is Captain Stuck Up really embarrassed?*-I tightened my grip on his waist a little and burrowed my face on his back-Marry me?

- _ **WHAT**_?

-It's just that…Damn you Steve these things are just _**so good**_ , you ruined pancakes for me now you know? I don't think I'll ever be able to live without them again.

I could tell that he was tense as shit but loosened a bit after I let him go.

-If you get up early instead of being late like always I'll make them for you.-He said finishing the pancakes and turning of the stove.

Was he on drugs or what? Why was everyone acting strange? What was next, Tony giving up alcohol? No that was just to fucked up to think about, maybe Nat being a shy blushin' ball of sunshine treating everyone with kindness, although that was pretty fucked up too.

-Okay Cap cut the crap, what's all this about?-I said with my arms crossed.

Before he said anything I stopped him-Language, I know, sorry, but seriously bro, I'm at loss here.

He looked straight to my eyes, damn, he had pretty eyes, not as pretty as Loki's, but they were just so blue…

Just as I was gettin' lost in them he started talking.

-I'm just trying to be nice and pay you back for saving me from Fury's wrath this morning and…Trying to apologize, for being mean, and everything…

The idiot had the gall to blush like a high school chick.

-And pray tell me what caused this…Dramatic change of heart? Just an hour ago you hated my guts, and I haven't done anything good, that reminds me, check your shampoo if you're going to shower, Tony messed up with it again.

He sighed and copied my stance crossing his arms.

-I never hated you…And thanks, now, if you could let me explain, I noticed that Loki took a…Special, interest in you, when we were in the war room, I may not like your methods, or your attitude, or…

-Okay I get it.

-But you are my teammate nonetheless, and I'm the leader, my job is to keep you safe and with Loki being here…We need to stick together more than ever, I'm willing to try and ignore those things I don't like about you, if, you are willing to do the same with me.

-You have pretty eyes.

Now he looked exasperated.

-Did you pay…?

-Yes I paid attention to it all, listen here bud, I don't hate you either, in fact I'm a pretty big fan of how you beat up the bad guys with your shield…-That got me a smile from him-I want to be bros with you, like I'm with Tony, maybe not blowing stuff so often…But the point is yeah, as long as you keep making those delicious pancakes I'll get up early and be good, or…As good as _**I**_ can be at least.

-That's all I'm asking for.

He needs to stop smiling like that or I'll just punch the smile off of his face it's just too cute.

 **I know this chap was Steve centered and you came here for Loki love but I'll promise next one is going to have more Loki-Ebony, I have a few ideas but I'm a little busy at the moment so I don't know when I'll have time so…Just be patient, maybe tomorrow I'll start working on it.**


End file.
